It is known to provide vehicle turntables but these have generally tended to be large and cumbersome and to require sinking into the ground or the provision of a rigid foundation or substantial framework such that the resulting height is aesthetically undesirable.
There is a need for a vehicle turntable which is sufficiently thin to be capable of surface mounting without requiring the digging of foundations or the like and to be aesthetically acceptable in its above ground height. There is also a need for a turntable which can be used at sites where there is no pre-prepared flat level foundation of concrete, asphalt or the like, so that the turntable can be installed for example on an earth base, with minimal prior preparation.
I have designed a turntable, which in part, trades the normal framework of a conventional design for a new distributed support system, and thus attains a very thin turntable.